Star 14: Electrum Conundrum, Part 2
Star 14: Electrum Conundrum, Part 2 is the fourteenth episode of Power Rangers Supernova. It features the debut of the Hypernova Tector Battle Mode, the Hypernova Megazord as well as the final defeat of Electrum and Manteor. Summary The rangers get in a final showdown with Elec-Mantrum while uniting with Meteor Knight. Plot As Maggie lays unconscious, Meteor Knight begins to beat himself up for it. he says "Its all my fault. Had I just been more alert she would have been okay!!" Marcus tells him its not his fault, but Corso explains why Meteor Knight does not work with anyone in his missions. On a fateful day in the Andromeda galaxy, Metoer Knight led a strike team against the Brotherhood operatives. Their leader, Yetijin was powerful, and Meteor Knight sought to bring him in once and for all. However, Yetijin fooled him, and attacked and killed his strike team. Ever since, Meteor Knight has been scarred by this memory. Marcus says "I see why you're hesitant to work with others again, but teamwork bring the best out of everyone." Maggie wakes up and says that its true. "After you saved my brother, I'd do anything to protect you, Meteor Knight" The hunter, however, is still angry at himself. Elec-Mantrum leads Star Strikers to a dam and gathers the hydroelectricity to power himself. He says with this power he can destroy the rangers for good, and conquer the Earth in a matter of minutes. However, the fusion breaks down and the two separate. Manteor pants heavily, but Electrum just recreates the fusion. McAllistar says he thinks his new Upgrade may have enough defense to ward off Elec-Mantrum. However the fusion attacks before the upgrade is complete. Marcus, Ryan, Sophie and Drake go to fight, but Meteor Knight remains pouty. The four morph and are destroyed easily. Astronia and Eclipton state that even if its against Navy code, the fusion is effective. McAllistar and his engineers speed up the creation of the Upgrade named Hypernova Tector Battle Mode. He downloads it into chips. Maggie gets out of bed and talks to Meteor Knight. She convinces him that he can work with a team, and that the instance on Andromeda should not be a hindrance to teamwork. He finally comes around. Maggie takes the Chips and the two leave for Earth. McAllistar worries for Maggie, but Graddax reassures him. The two land and find the four being destroyed. Maggie puts the chip into the rangers' Hypernova Braces and this allows them to morph into Battle Mode. The five quickly morph and fight Elec-Mantrum. They are given the Hypernova V-Lancer to fight with. The only drawback is that the powerup lasts only 120 seconds. This time, the Six are united and they fight and destroy Electrum with the V-Lancers, while Meteor Knight uses his Meteor Magnum on the monster. Electrum says "How can it be? Destroyed again? Noooo!!" He grows however and destroys the city. The team summons the Supernova Megazord and the Meteor Nova Megazord, but they are no match for Electrum. McAllistar tells them that they have created a program to combine their zords, but Meteor Knight is afraid to go through with it. But the situation is dire, so they combine. They form the Hypernova Megazord. Armed with powerful fists and Gatling guns, they decimate Elec-Mantrum, splitting the beast back into Electrum and Manteor. They are no match for the Hypernova Megazord, and it destroys Manteor Astronia is too late to save them and is left with the dying body of Manteor. Astronia craddles him when he mumbles out "You, Astronia, were the best of us! Live this title out for me!" and dies. As the rangers use the Super Blaster: Gatling Nova, they destroy Electrum for good. He declares "You may have won this fight, but the Navy will avenge my defeat!! And Earth will fall!!" and dies. The rangers celebrate their victory, and their new armor, as well as their new ally, Meteor Knight. With Evo, Cosmo, Electrum and Manteor dead, the Navy has to retreat. Eclipton can't see himself reviving the Navy, but he sees potential in Astronia. She is hesitant and sad, but, her Lord commandith, she will do. Eclipton sees that the rangers just get more and more powerful. To carry out their plans, they will need more powerful allies themselves... Debuts -Hypernova Tector Battle Mode -Hypernova V-Lancer -Hypernova Megazord Category:Episode Category:Power Rangers Supernova